Jasmine
}} |image1 = Jasmine by Mars Gravity.png|Novel Jasmine FanArt.png|FanArt |Chinese = 茉莉 |Pinyin = Mò lì |Titles = Princess Jasmine Heavenly Slaughter Star God |AKA = Princess (By herself) Princess Jasmine Blood-Soaked Jasmine |Status = Alive |Species = Human |Gender = Female |Age = 13 (First Appearance) 24 (Currently) |Eyes = Black |Hair = Red |Relatives = Unnamed Mother (Deceased) Unnamed Father Unnamed Brother (Deceased) Cai Zhi (Sister) |Disciple(s) = Yun Che |Allies = Yun Che |Profound Strength = Divine Master Realm |Occupation = Yun Che's Master Princess of the Star God Realm Inheritor of the Heavenly Slaughter Star God |Planet = Star God Realm |First Appearance = Chapter 11 |Home = |Total Chapters = }} Jasmine (茉莉) is the princess of the Star God Realm from the Realm of the Gods. At a young age she inherited the strength of one of the Twelve Star Gods, the Heavenly Slaughter Star God. Later, from the soul of the Golden Crow, we found out that Jasmine is just a temporary vessel, and that she will become an ‘offering’ so the inherited divine strength of the Heavenly Slaughter Star God won't weaken upon using Star Soul Reincarnation. She met Yun Che after she fought over the Immortal Blood from the Evil God, where she got poisoned by the Absolute God Slaying Poison which destroyed her body leaving her in soul form. Currently she is completely detoxified of all poison. One of the known reasons she went after the Evil Gods blood was so she could kill the women who schemed and manipulated her brother to death. At the beginning, she kept making plans to make Yun Che mighty, for the sole purpose of reconstituting her body. But as Yun Che’s strength increased bit by bit, with a speed which far exceeded her initial calculations, a desire was unconsciously formed in her heart. The desire to see just how far Yun Che could go before she left him… And this desire continued to grow more and more intense. Appearance Young dainty and petite body, snow white skin, bright red hair, and unrivaled beauty. Even after several years her appearance is still the same as when she was 13, with no signs of maturing because she's a half-spirit. Yun Che described her as "a monstrous beauty, so beautiful that she could probably steal souls.". Her beauty at 12 years old outclasses the 16 year old Xia Qingyue . Personality She always wears a cold and indifferent front, and is very ruthless. Deep down she is hiding a deep pain that she doesn't want anyone to know about as seen when she broke down and cried in front of Yun Che, who happened to resemble her dead brother. Even though she always looks and says stuff that and elder would say to a junior, she has an innocent side as seen when Yun Che always goes after beautiful women, or on a couple occasions when she watches Yun Che make love she will start to berate him for being a pervert and lecher. Background Jasmine is from the Star God Realm, a place in the Realm of the Gods. While growing up she always used to watch her brother practice his cultivation, allowing her to pick up on some of his techniques, which where later taught to Yun Che. Later on in her life something deep happened with her father, which involved her. This caused her to have a very deep sated hatred and killing intent for him. Some where along the way she received the inheritance from the 'Heavenly Slaughter Star God ', one of the Twelve Star Gods. Whether it was to get out of becoming a sacrifice for whoever is going to inherit the Heavenly Slaughter Star God's power or to get revenge on her father, she in order to become even more powerful used her full power in order to get the Immortal Blood of the Evil God, but later found out from the Soul Imprint left on it that it would devour her old profound veins, and give her new one, effectively forcing her to start cultivating over again. Which Jasmine couldn't afford to do. While trying to get the Evil God Immortal Blood she ended up getting poisoned by the Absolute God Slaying Poison where she went to search for the Sky Poison Pearl where she made her way to Blue Pole Star, and a fateful encounter meet up with the bearer of the Sky Poison Pearl, Yun Che. History She was found laying seemingly dead in the mountains behind the Xiao Clan by Yun Che, thinking she's dead, touches her to find out that she has been poisoned by something neither he nor the Sky Poison Pearl could identify. She identifies the Sky Poison Pearl that is merged with Yun Che's body, she bites Yun Che's finger and starts sucking his blood then disappears within the Sky Poison Pearl.Chapter 11 Later when Yun Che is about to get killed by Xiao Ba and Xiao Jiu from the Xiao Sect, Jasmine wakes up and kills both of them which causes the Absolute God Slaying Poison to rebound.Chapter 42 Since her life has been tied to Yun Che she decides to make him her disciple and gives him the immortal blood of the Evil God to generate profound veins with the power of the Evil God.Chapter 44 Trivia *Jasmine is not really her name but her title. Yun Che still prefers to call her Jasmine though. His Jasmine. *Most important persons in Jasmine's life **Jasmine's Brother **Jasmine's Mother **Yun Che *Most hated persons in Jasmine's life **Jasmine's Father **Brahma Monarch Goddess es:Jazmín Category:Characters Category:Main Category:Female Category:Realm of Gods Category:Star God Realm Category:Profound Strength Inheritor Category:Divine Master Realm Category:Allies Category:Alive Category:Heavenly Profound Treasure/Owner Category:Human Category:Legacy Inheritor Category:Direct Inheritor Category:Star God Imperial Family Category:Princess